Bed
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: Only Four words were Spoken that night. There was no Lust, it was all Love that Night in Bed.


Natsuki smelt the flowers making sure smelt right. Grinning, she snuck up behind Shizuru who had just entered their barely lit home, and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her neck, and put the flowers in front of the tired girl.

Shizuru had just gotten home from classes, and obviously, she was aching for relaxation. Natsuki smiled, kissing down her shoulders, and started taking off Shizuru's dress straps that she had worn for that meeting at the College that she had.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, surprised, and wanted to ask, but all that came out were incoherent words, or moans. Smiling, her lover kissed up her jaw line, towards her ear, where she nipped at the lobe, making Shizuru squeak a bit.

With a raised eyebrow, Natsuki resumed with her fetish and kissed Shizuru's ear lobe, and turned Shizuru around to face her. The two stared at each other, both breathing hard and blushing. Natsuki put her hands on Shizuru's back, unzipping Shizuru's dress, and letting it fall to the floor. Immediately, her hands roamed around Shizuru's body, exploring it as if it was their first time again.

Shizuru ran her fingers through Natsuki's hair, biting at the girl's shoulder every time a new place on her body was explored, trying to stop her moan coming out at every touch. Her grip on a few strands of Natsuki's hair tightened, as the girl moved up to nibble on a spot on her neck, before sucking on it tenderly.

Shizuru whimpered quietly when Natsuki stopped, and moved her to their bedroom, and setting Shizuru onto the bed gently, and she lit up candles to lightly illuminate the room. Neither spoke a word; words weren't needed.

They both wanted it, obviously, and wanted to be able to wake up the morning after with no regrets. But Natsuki stopped, and turned Shizuru onto her back, and got up to get a bottle of massaging oil. She splattered some onto Shizuru's delicate skin, and rubbed around her back, relieving Shizuru of those sore spots aggravating her.

Shizuru moaned in pleasure, even though the touch was intimate; it was simply Natsuki's. After massaging, Shizuru sat up on their bed, fully naked, watching Natsuki strip in front of her, her shadow following her exact moves behind her from the lights of the candle.

The aroma of love spread around the room, intoxicating the two. Love was such a beautiful poison. The two just wanted let in their desires, express their love for each other.

Their hearts beat for one another, and slowly, they mended.

Natsuki crawled onto the bed, over Shizuru, and smiled. She lowered her head down, kissing Shizuru's lips softly, and then moved back to lick her own lips, satisfied with just that when the look on Shizuru's face made her heart soar.

It was so, fragile. So real. So beautiful. Natsuki slowly lowered her face down to kiss Shizuru, a bit harder this time, but not so hard to be classified as desperate. Even though they were desperate for each other.

Natsuki ran her fingers through Shizuru's chestnut hair, and they stared at each other longingly. Shizuru moved her head up this time, letting their lips once again connect, and friction between their body increased.

It was slow, familiar, but oh so new. Natsuki smiled in the kiss, never feeling happier than she has in these moments. And there could always be more happiness. Natsuki slowly kissed down Shizuru's neck, onto her collarbone, and lower.

Love is war, and Natsuki was Shizuru's soldier. She was fighting to keep Shizuru happy no matter what, and this wasn't just a moment of happiness. It was pure; yes, it was sensual, and lust, but this wasn't just that. This was love.

A pure, blooming love, where the two would always be falling for each other, no matter what. Always, more and more they fall.

Shizuru smiled in pure bliss when Natsuki slowly trailed circles on Shizuru's stomach, causing her love to shiver and look at her with those eyes; pleading for more. To be closer. To be one.

Natsuki smiled and teased the girl gently, tracing circles on her stomach, and slowly straddled the older girl. Shizuru's breath became jagged, breathing in out to hard and in too quickly, her heart pace increasing with every gasp of pleasure.

Her hands trailed up, but not so it was completely there, it was teasing Shizuru. Blushing, the crimson-eyed girl begged Natsuki with her whimpers, trying to imitate that puppy-thing Natsuki had mastered.

Natsuki smiled, leaned over and kissed Shizuru, and stayed there, while her hands did their work on Shizuru's breasts, flicking over her pink nipples. Their tongues clashed, exploring each other's mouths once again, enjoying the taste of each other.

Finally, after a long moment, Natsuki pulled away, and lowered herself onto Shizuru's breast, letting her tongue do its work around Shizuru's nipple, while using her other hand to massage her other breast, feeling every jerk and shudder from Shizuru's body first hand. Her moans echoed around the room, and was all Natsuki needed and wanted to hear.

Natsuki used her other hand, and traced invisible circles on Shizuru's thigh, going a bit deeper and trailing out. Natsuki thought of an idea to tease Shizuru a bit, and carefully kissed her way down Shizuru's stomach and down that thigh she was trailing her finger on.

When she reached Shizuru's knee, she switched to the other foot and kissed her way up, nearing her spot of destination. By then, Shizuru's eyes were closed and her mouth was open, waiting for Natsuki to stop messing around with her.

Natsuki understood Shizuru's little message, and gave Shizuru a smile, before spreading the older girl's legs open, and kissing the clit. Shizuru moaned louder, wanting more.

Sweat trailed down both bodies, and mixed with each other, but neither minded. They loved everything about each other.

Natsuki licked Shizuru's lips, sometimes letting her tongue dip in further but not all the way and only for a few quick moments. She didn't want their time done yet.

Shizuru moved her hands all around the bed, trying to find anything to help her keep stable, but her senses were robbed away from her by Natsuki, just like her heart. She finally rested her hands on Natsuki's head, gripping harder as Natsuki began to lick and nip more, and Shizuru let out twice the moans.

Natsuki finally stopped and moved up, kissing Shizuru deeply, before letting her fingers rub at Shizuru's clit, where her mouth had recently been on. Shizuru never remembered how good she tasted since the first time Natsuki had done such a thing, until Natsuki transferred the left over juices that had seeped into Natsuki's mouth and stayed there until now.

Natsuki dipped one finger in, and let the first half just lay there, before she let it go in all the way. Shizuru gasped, clutching at Natsuki's shoulders, but obviously meant something else. More.

Smiling weakly, Natsuki entered another, and started to let them thrust in and out, synchronizing with Shizuru's breath. Her other hand trailed its way up to Shizuru's breast and started to play with it, while Natsuki kissed and made her 'marks of territory' on Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru's warmth had melted onto Natsuki's hand, as she was satisfied by _feeling_ Shizuru, it was tight, wet, and so amazing, even though she wasn't the one in Shizuru position. Just seeing her one love like this was so pleasurable.

Neither was dominant or submissive, they just moved a long, wanting to pleasure each other. It didn't matter as long as they were happy and in contact.

Nothing could pull away the two souls as they blended and melted into each other, only focusing on their soul mate, enjoying these precious moments that they would always remember.

Natsuki wanted this to last forever, not the sexual intercourse, but the desire, the unbearable friction, the excitement, and the love. The feelings they had now. At that moment, Natsuki realized she would be ready for commitment, the ring she had bought wasn't for nothing!

And now it was time, the time was approaching. Both times. Shizuru started trembling more, her body yearning for more and more until it couldn't handle the explosions of pleasure, and Natsuki let a third finger slide in as she worked her hands harder on Shizuru, wanting to _feel_ that pleasure she was giving Shizuru. The emotions she was giving Shizuru.

Shizuru gripped harder on Natsuki, hugging her in a death-grip, chanting her name over and over, and squeezed her own eyes shut. Moans and the name 'Natsuki' filled the air, and soon, it all crashed down, in a good way.

Shizuru called out Natsuki's name one more, before feeling her muscles tighten up, and feeling the wet liquids drop down pass Natsuki's fingers which were still inside of Natsuki.

After a few of Shizuru's spasms, and when her muscles relaxed, Natsuki slid her fingers out, and licked them, enjoying her girlfriend's taste. Shizuru watched her with droopy eyes, clearly showing that she was tired.

Natsuki smiled; after all this night was meant just for Shizuru. But before letting Shizuru snuggle into Natsuki, Natsuki rolled over and grabbed that special velvet box.

Smiling, she asked those four words, and the only words she had spoken to Shizuru that night.

"Will you marry me?"

---

The end.

Um…Seriously, it is quite embarrassing to write smex scenes…I mean…like…its…ahhh! (blushes and runs away)

Think whats going to happen in Hostage now…

This one-shot smex-full smut fic was inspired by the song 'Bed' by J Holiday…I was listening to it the whole time writing this.


End file.
